Smiling Snape
by just4laughs
Summary: What happens when Neville accidently charms a teacher? What happens when that teacher is Snape? my first story. REVIEW PLEASE.


Smiling Snape (the lost chapter)  
  
As Ron and Harry walked down to the great hall for breakfast. "Oh, please don't let today be as bad as yesterday." Groaned Ron. "Well, having double potions can guarantee it to be bad, just maybe" he paused hopefully, "not as bad as yesterday." Said Harry as they both sat down next to Hermione & Neville. "Morning" said Neville. "Morning" said Harry & Ron together. "Morning Hermione." "Morning you two." Hermione said looking up from the book Neville was showing her. "Why will today be as bad as yesterday?" Hermione asked. "Double potions." Harry & Ron sighed at the same time. "I wish you two would just stop worrying about potions all the time." "How can we?" said Harry " He is all ways so nasty to me." "Never mind" Hermione sighed. "So what classes have you got this morning?" Ask Ron. "The usual. Don't you have divination?" "Yeah. After transfig" Harry said looking a bit sick. "I hear Trelawney is sick today." Said George, as he and Fred sat across from them. "YES!" shouted Ron. "So we get a free period?" asked Neville. "Yeah I guess you do." Said Fred "We better be off the transfig..." said Harry. So the four of them Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville got up and left the great hall. They where half way across the entrance hall when Neville remember he had left his books on the seat and raced back to get them. He had barely turned around when Malfoy called Harry from over near the Slytherins stairway. "What." Harry said angrily as he swang around to look at Malfoy. "You late for class, Potty." Crabbe and Goyle laughed as Malfoy said this. "I wouldn't be if you would just shut up, Malpractice." "What's that suppose to mean, Potter." Yelled Malfoy. "Well, I believe it means unethical conduct. But I guess that would mean your father more then you." As Harry said this he, Ron and Hermione turned to walk up the marble staircase. With an all mighty bang, they all turned quickly back around just in time for Harry to jump out of the way of an oncoming spell from Malfoy. Harry quickly rolled over to see Malfoy too jumping out of the way. He followed the spell it was Neville from over near the great hall doors. Harry looked back over to Malfoy but to his dismay Snape was standing where Malfoy had been mere seconds before. "What have you done Neville?" Harry yelled as he hoisted him self off the floor. Neville was speechless. "I... I... um, did the first thing that came to mind." Whispered Neville. "And that was??" asked Harry. "Placeo Persona." Neville blurted. "You what?" said Hermione. Harry and Ron looking confused, both looked at Hermione. Hermione with her usual look of 'don't you listen in class' said. "The pleasant personality charm. You know the one we're learning in charms." Everybody looked at Snape who was smiling very broadly. They all stood in silence waiting to see what was going to happen next. But of course Malfoy was the first to speak. "Sir, you can't let him get away with doing spells in the corridors." Everyone's eyes shifted from Malfoy to Snape. "Oh, Draco stop your complaining." Said Snape. He walked over to Neville "Well that was a mighty fine effort and I do declare it worked extremely well. 20 points for Gryffindor." Everybody's jaw dropped but none more then Malfoy's "but sir." He stammered. "Draco, you have to give credit where credit is due. Now the lot of you off to class we don't want you to be late now." Snape said as he swang back round and headed back down the stairs. After a long pause every one who witnessed the unbelievable event came to their senses and headed off to class.  
  
* * *  
  
As they sat down in transfiguration there were whispers from those that had seen it to those who hadn't. All fell silent when McGonagall entered. "Today we will be doing an unusual spell but very useful. Conloquium evolutio it makes your books read themselves." "Cool." Said Dean. Hermione put up her hand. "Yes, Miss Granger." "Professor, how long does the pleasing personality charm last for?" "3 or 4 hours if not done correctly." Neville rocked on his seat. "And professor, what if it's done correctly?' Hermione asked. "Well, Miss Granger, it could last up to 3 days," Neville was now red in the face and clearly not breathing. " Why the sudden interest in the pleasing personality charm, Miss Granger." That was it. Neville fell off his seat. "Mr. Longbottom is every thing alright?" McGonagall asked. But Neville wasn't making any attempt to get up. "Well," Said Ron butting in, "Neville just accidentally did that charm on Professor Snape." Professor McGonagall looked at Ron then down at Neville her lips pressed hard together. Her eyes glazed over as she tried to imagine Snape with a personality. She walked to the black board, tapped it once with her wand and the words 'please copy down the following' appeared, she looked around the class and seeing that they all understood, she tapped the board again and it was covered with the theory lesson on the Conloquium evolutio spell. McGonagall then walked from behind her desk to the door at the back of the room and left, the whole class listened intently to her footsteps as she walked down the hall and faded into the next corridor. Then they heard an all holy laugh. It was clearly McGonagalls voice, every body turned to Neville who was now climbing back onto his seat. There was whispers of 'way to go' and 'wow, he made McGonagall laugh'. There was silence for a short time then they could hear McGonagall start to laugh again but this time she was not alone, there was another voice laughing with her, it was clearly Professor Flitwicks tiny little laugh. After some time the laughter stopped and McGonagalls footsteps were heard returning back to the room. The whole class started hastily writing down the stuff on the board. She walked past the students up to her desk. "Right then, you all should be ready to try the incantation. Mr Longbottom you can go first seems your ability in preforming spells have clearing improved of late." Neville blushed and hesitantly waved his wand and said, "Conloquium evolutio." And to Neville's surprise his book jumped on to its ends and started reeling off long paragraphs in French. "Well that is a fine effort Mr Longbottom but next time try not concentrating on the language so much and maybe you won't need French lessons too."  
  
* * *  
  
After spending Trelawney's lesson in the library. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were the first in the great hall for lunch. As the rest of the students piled in for lunch there was a lot of whisper about what had happened and some people (the ones who had already had lessons with Snape) were even congratulating Neville on a job well done and hoping it lasted a lot longer. Neville though he smiled at them didn't say a word. "Well, I guess we're about to find out how good and how long the spell will work next." Said Ron. "I'm just afraid when it wears off that I will loose more then 20 points off Gryffindor." Said Neville nervously. "Well, if your right, and you more then likely are, then you should just enjoy the fun while it lasts." Said Harry. After lunch the four of them headed down to the dungeons waiting in line with the Slytherins was no picnic, they too had heard about what Neville had done and was not impressed in the least. Now Snape was not just being nice to them he was being nice to everyone and so they no longer had the advantage. So they were taunting poor Neville worse then ever. "Now, now" said Snape as he surprised the class by walking up the corridor behind them. "Only people that can't do, complain. So you can all just leave dear sweet Neville alone." Neville seemed to hate this more then the rest of the class. Going from Snape's most hated student to teachers pet was too much to handle. Once everyone was seated and Snape was behind his desk smiling down at his class. "Great to see all you wonderful smiling students." Snape started, everyone looked at each other 'smiling!!!' None of the Slytherin were smiling. But sure enough the Gryffindors were. "Today I thought it would be fun to teach you a love potion, as St valentines day is tomorrow." Snape said this with a big grin on his face. "So here," he tapped the board, "are the ingredients you will need." Saying this as they appeared on the board. "And if we finish with enough time we can enchant cards to send to each other." The whole class was now feeling a little nausea. After everyone had gotten their ingredients. They started following the instructions on how to mix them. As usual Neville had messed it up big time. This nice Snape still didn't make him feel comfortable. "Oh, Neville," Snape said as he looked down at Neville's caldron. "Why didn't you ask me for help." Ask for help Neville couldn't even speak to Snape at the best of times but to actually ask for help, yeah that would be the day. "Here. Let me help you with this." Snape said as he shooed Dean from next to Neville and sat down. "It seems you have not put in enough moonstone. Just a touch more should do it." And sure enough the potion changed from green grey to bright pink. "There you go Neville all fixed. 5 points for your gallant try." Snape said as he wondered over to Harry. Harry wasn't sure how come Snape seemed to love Neville but he hoped that the spell would at least work a little in his direction. It would appear to have as Snape helped Harry a little with his potion. And added, "That Neville, his is a friend of your's right?" "Yes." Said Harry wondering what of it. "He is quite something isn't he?" Said Snape. "For sure." Murmured Harry. Draco couldn't take this a second longer. "Look at mine sir," he called out to Snape. Snape wondered over to Malfoy's desk. "And I didn't need any help either." Draco snarled. "You are correct, Draco my dear boy. That is a perfect love potion, it is so good in fact that I shall have to owl your father and tell him what a wonderful job you have done." Snape smiled and walked back to his desk. Everyone started giggling and making fun of Malfoy, because everyone knew that Mr Malfoy would find nothing good or funny about this evil, Slytherin son learning stupid things like love potions. After the class had finished cleaning up after themselves. Snape bid them a fond farewell and that he couldn't wait till their next interesting lesson. Freaked out but clearly better off than they have ever been after one of Snapes lessons the class split and the Gryffindors headed to their last class of the day charms. This was a great lesson too it would seem Snapes good mood had lifted the whole mood of the castle. The whole school was now waiting with baited breath to see what nice, incredibly wonderful thing Snape was going to do next. They didn't have to wait long. Half way through dinner Snape stood up and cleared his throat, everyone looked up. "As you all know tomorrow is St Valentines day. I think that it is going to be the biggest and best Hogwarts has even seen." He looked down at Professor McGonagall. "Minevera, will you do me the honours of accompanying me to the dance." The hall broke out in a sudden murmur. Then dead silence as everyone waited for her reply. McGonagall looked around the great hall to see all eyes on her. She smiled and looked at Snape. "Yes Severus I will go to the dance with you." The hall broke out in applause. As dinner finished the chatter died away and people started heading up to their common rooms, still discussing the unusual events of the day.  
  
* * *  
  
St valentines day started off with white fluffy clouds in the sky, which seemed to promise a beautiful day and evening. Though the snow was thick on the ground it only seemed to add to the beauty. No one wanted to get up early, Saturdays were indeed lazy days. When Harry got down to the common room there was lots of chatter. Ron was near the fireplace with Hermione. "What's going on?" Harry asked as he sat down next to the others. "Everyone wants to go to the dance now to see what will happen, so all the first years are trying to find someone to take them." Ron answered. "Who knew that Snape would be the belle of the ball this year." Hermione added. They all sniggered at this. "Breakfast anyone?" Ron asked The three of them headed down to the great hall. All the corridors were decorated with pink hearts, gold cherubs and spouts of confetti bursting out at students at random. By the time they reached the great hall Harry had so much confetti in his hair he couldn't be bothered trying to get it out. The day dragged on too slowly for every one. Students were getting ready for the dance as early as 3 o'clock. Even Hermione had disappeared early to get ready. By the time they returned to the great hall there was already a long line of students waiting for it to begin. This year there was going to be a formal dinner (4 to a table) then the dance. When the doors opened at 7 pm on the dot. Everyone filed in. Hermione, Ron and Harry sat down at a table in the far corner saving the last seat for Neville, not that anyone was sure he was coming. But sure enough just before dinner was served Neville slipped in with a bunch of other late comers and quietly made his way over to the others. Breathing a sigh of relief when he got there undetected. After dinner the students were asked to raise and move away from their tables, as they magically disappeared. Then a large stage appeared, a dance floor and flashing lights. With a bang and a puff of smoke the band arrived. No one moved though, no one wanted to be first on the dance floor. As the students all looked at one another there was movement at the teachers table. Snape had risen and taken McGonagall's hand and lead her on to the dance floor. Jaws dropped left, right and centre. No one even had begun to imagine that Snape could dance and to every ones surprise extremely well at that. McGonagall looked like she was floating on air and, as Harry looked harder she actually was Snape must have charmed them to float. After that other couples joined them on the floor, but all in all an uneventful night. At midnight the great hall started to empty, the students had small parties arranged in their common rooms. By morning there was a rumour that some 4th year Ravenclaw had seen Snape snogging McGonagall in the enchanted gardens.  
  
* * *  
  
As Neville, Ron and Harry entered the common room the next morning, Neville was in a cold sweat. "What is wrong with you Neville?" asked Hermione. "Today is the third day and Snape is going to be back to normal and we got potions and he's going to remember and he's going to hurt me and..." "Neville calm down." Hermione cutting him off. "He won't remember any thing. It's a part of the spell, he won't remember and he can't take back any points he gave out either." "I hope your right Hermione." Said Neville. "When was the last time she was wrong, Neville?" said Ron. "Good point." Grumbled Neville.  
  
As they all sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast no one talked much till Fred and George showed up. "Did you hear about Snape and McGonagall?" asked Fred as he and George sat down next to Ron and Hermione. "If you mean, them being seen snogging. Then yes we've heard and I just don't believe it. Just because Snapes under a spell it doesn't mean McGonagall is." Hermione snapped. Before anyone could retaliate Snape had gotten to his feet and cleared his throat loudly, everyone looked up at him. "Good morning all," he started. "I would just like to say what a wonderful," he paused, "no, what a fabulous night last night was. And I would like to award every house that had full attendance last night with 100 points each." With these words the great hall broke out in applause. Due to Snape being nice and every one so curious to see what he would do next the first years from every house had managed to get and invitation to the dance, all but Slytherin who were so appalled by their new smiling Snape that they had all boycotted the dance and only a small hand full had actually gone.  
  
* * *  
  
The day went way to fast for Neville's liking it was potions before he had time to think up an excuse to get out of it. Some consolation Snape was for now still nice. But there was still shocks to come, after they where assigned today task. Snape again cleared his throat. "Draco, your father sent me a reply owl about your great potions work," the class all started sniggering. "I must say he isn't a very nice man, is he?" at this Malfoy when red. "Well, never mind, I'm sure you can improve yourself to be a better person than him." Snape finished but Malfoy was ropable his chair crashed to the ground as he hastened to stand. "You can't talk about my father like that, he works for the ministry." Malfoy yelled at Snape. "Oh, really. I believe that I can say what I like being that I'm the teacher in this class room." With this everyone thought that the spell had passed but he was yelling at Malfoy that was too weird. "Now sit down Malfoy before..." "You can't tell me what to do." Yelled Malfoy. Snape still calm as ever paused took a deep breath like he was fighting something inside himself. "50 points off Slytherin." There was a gasp at this, even the Gryffindors couldn't believe it. Malfoy sunk slowly in his seat. "Right, now I have control again. The marks from your valentine potions." He said as he started handing out pieces of parchment. "And I would like to add congratulations to Neville Longbottom for the highest mark in the class." Neville slipped silently from his seat to a heap on the floor. Then with out a word Snape to fell to the floor. The students all ran to his side. "Is he dead?" "What's wrong with him?" "It's just the spell it's wearing off. When he wakes he will be himself again." Said Hermione. "Really?" Ron said hesitantly. "Oh, yeah for sure." "Then maybe we shouldn't be standing around him like this when he wakes." Said Harry. "Good point." Said Ron. Snape started to stir and the students all ran back to their seats. Snape slow raised himself to his feet. Looking a little confused. He looked around at the students and they where hard at work. He looked at the student closest to him. "What happened?" Snape snapped. "Happened, sir? She answered not to be the unlucky one to tell him anything. "Why was I on the floor." "I really don't know sir." She squirmed. Snape turned to Harry with his usual hatred look in his eyes, "I don't know how Potter but I know it was you." "Me? Sir" "20 points off Gryffindor."  
  
As Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione headed back to their common room. "Thanks Neville." Harry said in a sincere voice, "the last three days were the best. It was nice having a break from his tyranny. "I would like to say any time but frankly, I hope never to jinx another teacher as long as I live." He spun around to fake another spell and hit peeves with a rainbow spell that turned him every colour of the rainbow. Every body laughed and peeves started screaming. "Horrible horrible students, undo this." "But, but I can't." Neville ran off and disappeared in to the Gryffindor common room. 


End file.
